1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns the production of keys from key blanks, and more particularly relates to a hand held apparatus for producing keys pursuant to a coded punching sequence.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known in the art to utilize key duplicating machines which use the original key as a pattern for duplicating the cuts of the key on a conforming key blank which is acted upon by a revolving cutter wheel to produce a pattern dictated by the original key.
It is also known in the art to provide power or manually operated machines which do not utilize an original key for purposes of patterning the cuts on a replacement key blank, but instead utilize key code books, decoded original keys, or other available information designating the depth and sequence of cuts on the original key for the purpose of making like cuts on the replacement key blank. In this type of machine, conveniently referred to as a "code cutter", depth-setting components establish a depth of cut each time that the key blank is moved to the next cutting or notching position. Small, hand-held manually operated key cutting devices find extensive use for on-site key changes at apartment buildings, office buildings, hotels and motels employing modern precision cylinder locks. Such devices also find repetitive use at automobile dealerships and onsite for replacement of lost keys.
In the hand-held machines disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,496,636; 3,633,451; 4,468,994; 4,562,759 and 4,998,349, the key blank to be cut is secured orthogonally to a reciprocating punch. When urged forwardly, the punch makes the desired cut in the key blank. A fixed die or anvil, positioned on the opposite side of the key blank, has the same shape as the punch, and assures accuracy of the cut. Spring means restore the punch rearwardly to a starting position in readiness for the next cut. The punch, of generally elongated cylindrical contour rides in a groove in a base. A handle is associated with the rear extremity of the base. A lever, pivotally associated with the handle in pistol-like configuration acts upon the rear extremity of the punch. When the lever is squeezed in trigger-like manner toward the handle, the punch is forced forwardly to produce the cut in the key blank. The motion of the punch is always the same. The variations in the key-punching code are produced by changing the elevational and horizontal positions of the key blank in a plane orthogonal to the punch.
Various expedients have been used for changing the position of the key blank so as to produce sought variations in cut depth and spacing. Whereas precision is required in the key cutting device, it is also desirable that the key-cutting operation be rapidly achievable and that the apparatus have considerable versatility in terms of the configuration of the receivable key blank and the setting of depth and spacing codes.
A further variable in the coding of keys is the angle at which the cut is formed in the edge of the key blank. Such cut angle is dependent upon the configuration of the forward or cutting extremity of the punch, and matching die. In the key punching devices of the aforesaid patents, the punch is not readily removable from the base, and the die is not easily replaced. Accordingly, changes in the cut angle are difficult, if not impossible with the same device.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a hand-held device of improved speed and versatility of use for code cutting key blanks.
It is another object of this invention to provide a device as in the foregoing object which does not require dismantling to accommodate key blanks of different configuration.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a device of the aforesaid nature which can be easily adjusted to accommodate keys requiring different cut spacings and depths.
It is a still further object of this invention to provide a device of the aforesaid nature permitting interchangeability of the punching member and anvil to accommodate keys requiring different cut angles.
These and other beneficial objects and advantages will be apparent from the following description.